marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichabod (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Satan | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Leadville, Texas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Horse | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores | First = All Winners #2 | HistoryText = Ichabod was the horse ridden by Matthew Masters a doctor during the days of the American Frontier. Masters was previously a youthful outlaw known as the Cactus Kid. He was convinced by the Governor of Texas to swear off violence and killing to study and become a doctor. At sometime during his adult years, Matthews purchased Ichabod who was more or less a tame horse. However, when Masters developed the masked identity of the Black Rider, a heroic gunfighter devoted to fighting lawlessness in the west, he took to riding Ichabod -- calling him Satan during his adventures -- and the horse would prove to be as daring and gallant as his master when he was masquerading as the Black Rider . For the most part, either as Ichabod or Satan, the horse usually rode Matthew Masters or his alter ego the Black Rider around the region. However, the highly intelligent horse often helped the Black Rider during some of his adventures. Such as when Masters came across horse rustler Brush Bennett trying to steal the Lathrop's cattle. Matthew was grazed across the brow with a bullet, knocking him out and Satan rode him safety. Later when Bennett had captured the Black Rider, Satan came to his master's rescue, trampling Bennett to death . Later, when outlaw Tod Sultan briefly posed as the Black Rider, he attempted to use Satan to escape from Matthew Masters. Instead of riding away with the impostor, Satan bucket the outlaw off his back sending him falling off a cliff to his death . Satan more frequently came to his masters aid, saving him from trouble such as when both the Black Rider and Marie Lathrop found themselves prisoner of the mad scientist Professor Chalis, Satan chewed through their bonds so that they could escape. When they were attacked by Chalis' assistant, a giant named Zugg, Satan killed him with a blow to the head . Later, while the Black Rider was investigating a human smuggling operation that brought illegal Mexican immigrants into the United States, the ringleader Senior Morales got the drop on the Black Rider. However, the villain made the mistake of trying to mount Satan who simply bucked Morales off his back, sending the smuggler falling down a cliff to his death . When the Black Rider was assisting in the hunt for a puma that was stalking the Lathrop ranch, he shot the big cat before it could attack Marie. When the wounded beast tried to attack again, it met its end under Satan's trampling hooves . When the Black Rider exposed Marie's cousin Oscar Tippitt as the mastermind behind a bank robbery, the hero found himself locked in a hotel room while Tippitt attempted to flee town. Satan came to his master's aid by kicking down the door and the pair caught up with Tippitt as Matthew Masters and Ichabod and apprehended him . Eventually, the Black Rider moved on from Leadville, becoming a frontier doctor taking Satan with him. Satan took Masters to such places as: La Muerto, New Mexico; Edgeville; Gladwin Junction ; Pass of the Needle; Brimstone City; Brimstone desert ; Aspen Creek ; Yellow Bluff; Hot Strike, Navada ; Crippled Bend, Colorado ; Tombstone ; Fort Noble, Montana; Locus Glen; Flat City, Wyoming ; and Hope City . However, faithful as ever Ichabod accompanied his master when he eventually returned to Leadville to resume his practice there . But Ichabod/Satan still took his master to such locations as Santo Del Oro, Mexico ; Doom Road ; San Juan ; Bedlam ; El Dorado ; Sonora, Mexico; Mule Messa; and Los Pintos | Powers = | Abilities = Satan is a highly intelligent horse and has been trained by the Black Rider to follow simple commands. The horse is very intuitive and has often acted on his own to rescue his master from danger. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Horses